Clan Centurio
Clan Centurio (セントリオ, Sentorio) is one of the many clans in the world of Ivalice. Initially starting out small, they eventually expand to become one of the largest clans. Some of the members can be found in the Japanese version of Final Fantasy Tactics Advance as the first members of Clan Nutsy. Appearances ''Final Fantasy XII :''For the Sage Knowledge on '''Centurio', you may also see Sage Knowledge piece 23. Clan Centurio is a recently founded Elite Mark hunting group. Its leader and founder is the moogle Montblanc who receives bills for some of the toughest Marks for Vaan and company to track down and defeat, offering prizes along the way. The base for the clan is in Rabanastre's North End in the Clan Hall. It can first be visited after completing the Rogue Tomato hunt, where Tomaj of the Sandsea will advise Vaan to seek out a bangaa if he wants to advance his hunting career. Finding the bangaa allows the player access into the Hall. The Clan operates a special store for Clan Members only at the Muthru Bazaar where the rare accessories Bubble Belt, Nihopalaoa and Cat-Ear Hood can be bought, as well as the magick spells Bubble, Reverse, Faith and Bravery. The higher the party advances in the ranks, the more powerful items will be available. The spells Reverse and Bubble can only be purchased from the Clan Provisioner. Ranks As the party defeats more hunts and earns Clan Points they will rise in the Clan Ranks. Whenever the party reach a new rank they get a reward from Montblanc. *In order to reach Order of Ambrosia not only does the player need to complete all 45 marks and attain 1,000,000 Clan Points, but they also need to have completed the Sky Pirate's Den. Special Rewards Montblanc will also reward the party for defeating certain bosses and Espers. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Clan Centurio can be battled at the Champion's Cup; a mission that appears after all cups are completed, with Bansat at the head. If the player uses Montblanc in this battle, there will be a conversation between him and the seeq, where Montblanc says the battle will show the best leader of the clan. Special conversations also result when Vaan or Penelo leads the clan, which is about Bansat asking Vaan/Penelo to join them. Notable Members Montblanc Montblanc is the leader of Clan Centurio and is responsible for supervising Vaan's clan hunt progress. He also seems to have a wide affiliation with other guilds and organizations around Ivalice, such as his sister Gurdy, who runs the world's chocobo stables. It is his desire to not only see Clan Centurio as the most prestigious of all clans, but to avenge his master's death at the hands of Yiazmat. He is one of the six moogle siblings, the others being Nono, Gurdy, Hurdy, Horne, and Sorbet. Krjn Krjn is a viera who is also one of the founding members. She aids Vaan's clan hunt for the Carrot Mark. She is the sister of Ktjn, a viera who can be aided in various ways in the city of Rabanastre. She is Clan Nutsy's viera archer in the Japanese version of ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. Ma'kenroh Ma'kenroh is a nu mou who is also one of the founding members. He offers advice on hunts, but unlike other members, he does not participate in battle; other clan members mention this, stating that he uses other talents to aid Montblanc. He and Montblanc are old friends, explaining his presence in the Clan Hall. Incidentally, he is one of only two nu mou in all of Rabanastre. He is Clan Nutsy's nu mou white mage in the Japanese version of Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. Tomaj Tomaj is the hume owner of the Sandsea Tavern and Vaan's friend. He is the man who gives Vaan the bounty on the Rogue Tomato Mark and tells him the basics of the hunter. He is a scout for the clan, who seeks out potential members by observing the people who go for hunts posted at the noticeboard. Monid Monid is a bangaa clan member of high rank. He is initially dismissive of Vaan, whom he views as a weak hunter. Monid is seen caring for a hume child in the clan hall and it is revealed that the child is the son of Monid's hunter friends, killed by the Trickster Mark, to whom their deaths he promises to avenge. Monid is also responsible for helping Montblanc set the hunter stalker bait by using the Belito Mark. After these two Mark hunts are pulled off successfully with Vaan's aid, Monid comes to respect him as one of the best hunters in the clan. Monid is Clan Nutsy's bangaa white monk in the Japanese version of Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. Bansat Bansat is a seeq member who aids Vaan's clan hunt for the Gil Snapper Mark in the Tracks of the Beast area in Giza Plains. A jolly fellow, he readily recognizes Vaan as "tougher than me!" when Vaan reaches a high enough Clan Rank. Ktjn Ktjn is Krjn's sister, and she is not originally found at the clan hall. Ktjn can be found throughout most of the game sitting on the steps at north end of the Muthru Bazaar. When the player talks to her, she will ask a question, usually about if she made the right decisions in life or if she is a good person. After certain points in the game's storyline have been cleared, Ktjn will ask a new question. If the player answers all four of her questions in a way that makes Ktjn feel worse, she will leave her spot on the steps and joins Clan Centurio. She will vow to become stronger, and rewards the player with a Platinum Blade. Ktjn is Clan Nutsy's green mage in the Japanese version of Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. Emet Emet (エメット Emeto) appears in the Japanese version Final Fantasy Tactics Advance as the Clan Nutsy's soldier and appeared again at the Jylland Cup at Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. The Founding of the Clan Once the player has defeated 44 marks and the Hell Wyrm, Montblanc will reveal his reasons for founding the clan. Long ago, Montblanc and his siblings knew a great person, which was their master. Their master taught them all they knew about the world. He was a very wise and brave person, and the moogles looked up to him. One day a terrible monster appeared, called Yiazmat, and the moogles' master fought the wyrm for a long time but in the end, only Yiazmat remained. Swearing revenge for his fallen mentor, Montblanc started Clan Centurio, to find the strongest warrior to fight the wyrm. Once the player party fulfills the requirements, Montblanc will send Vaan and friends off to fight Yiazmat. Upon Yiazmat's defeat, Montblanc will thank the player, and keep the clan running. Musical Themes The theme that plays in the Clan headquarters in Rabanastre in Final Fantasy XII is called simply "Clan Headquarters." Etymology Clan Centurio might be referenced from Centurion, a professional officer from the Roman Army. Its Latin name is Centurio. de:Clan Centurio it:Clan Centurio Category:Final Fantasy XII Category:Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Category:Organizations